


A Taste of You

by noorakardemmomesaetre



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is in denial, But a nod to Varchie nonetheless, But her attraction to Jughead is not, F/M, Fantasy, Female Masturbation, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, The mention of Veronica is small, riverdalekinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorakardemmomesaetre/pseuds/noorakardemmomesaetre
Summary: Betty allows herself one night of indulgence upon realizing her attraction to her best friend may be more than just an attraction...





	A Taste of You

“My parents are finally out of town for the night and I have a date with a really cute Netflix rom-com, okay?”

 

Her heart flutters at the sound of his laughter as she balances her phone between her shoulder and ear, pouring her freshly popped buttered popcorn into a bowl.

 

“I know you can’t see me,” he teases and her eyebrows furrow because it’s true, they don’t talk on the phone all that often, but when had his voice gotten so _deep?_ “But I’m judging you, Betts. _Hard.”_

 

“Whatever,” she scoffs, too flustered to come up with a witty comeback. “Enjoy boys’ night!”

 

He sighs dramatically in response, but she can hear the familiar chime of the bell hanging from the front door of Pop’s diner and a small smile plays on her lips. His voice lowers when he says, “alright, but you’re missing out!”

 

She knows his grin mirrors hers when he hangs up the phone, but she still rolls her eyes as she makes her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

 

Alice and Hal are in a neighboring town for the night, investigating a series of robberies that are intricately connected to a small shop owner residing in downtown Riverdale. These are Betty’s favorite weekends now that she’s old enough to stay in the house alone.

 

She can wear whatever she likes, eat whatever she craves, and stay up doing whatever she wants. Tonight she’s chosen to toss her phone on her bed and snuggle under her fluffy comforter with a giant bowl of hot popcorn and a glass of Coke in preparation to watch the new netflix movie she’s only heard good things about, _To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before._

 

Her phone call with Jughead drifts back to the forefront of her mind as she sets the movie up, pulling her comforter up to her chin and turning off her lamp as soon as the movie starts.

 

Lately, her best friend since childhood seems so...different.

 

She’s always found him to be a good looking guy, something about those strikingly deep blue eyes and dark curls. But in the past couple of weeks, those eyes have been causing her stomach to twist in ways she hadn’t expected everytime they glance her way.

 

Running late to her Statistics class last Wednesday, she’d stumbled upon him walking out of the boys locker room, running his fingers through his freshly showered curls. No beanie. She’d swallowed her breath, rushing backwards and deciding 10 minutes late to class was truly no different than 2 minutes.

 

Yesterday he’d leant past her to steal a couple of fries from her cafeteria tray and the faint smell of cigarette smoke and pine soap had a heat pooling between her legs and her shoving the tray towards him, letting everyone at the table know (much to his delight) that she was no longer hungry.

 

She’d kissed a few boys at school, nothing serious, but none of them had her heart pounding the way it did recently whenever Jughead entered a room.

 

Hence the reason why she’d bailed on her, Archie, and Jughead’s Saturday night milkshakes at Pop’s ritual. She simply needed to work out whatever was going on with her (some kind of illness? Probably) so that she could function like a normal human being around him again.

 

As the movie starts, she finds herself giggling along with Peter and Lara Jean’s banter, her own teenage drama forgotten.

 

But then Peter tells Lara Jean he thinks she looks pretty with her hair down and a warmth rises along the column of Betty’s neck.

 

 _“Hey Betty...oh.” Jughead had tilted his head at her and a_ _small smile had tugged at the corners of his mouth_ _as he’d reached for one of the tips of his crown beanie. “Your hair is down...I like it.”_

 

_She’d giggled, nodding her thanks to him as she’d tucked her hair behind her ear and shut her locker door. Archie had been standing next to Jughead, his eyes trailed on the new girl, Veronica Lodge, completely oblivious to Betty’s change of physical state._

 

_But Jughead’s eyes had remained fixated on her and a blush had erupted on Betty’s cheeks under the intensity of his gaze._

 

The memory has Betty’s focus on the movie dwindling as she thinks to herself...but what if Archie hadn’t been there?

 

What if no one had...

 

_“I like it.”_

 

_“You’re going to be late to class, Jug,” she says, flashing him a shy smile as she shuts her locker and clings her books to her chest._

 

_“I’m always late to class.”_

 

_Her eyes fall from his to where his t-shirt hangs loosely from his body, the bare skin of his collarbone a small promise of what lies beneath._

 

_“You can kiss me if you want, Betts. No one’s here.”_

 

Her eyes fly open and she realizes she’s completely lost herself to the daydream occurring in her own mind, the movie slipping from her lap, but still playing in the background as she sinks further beneath her comforter.

 

Okay...maybe she’d indulge herself just this once.

 

_“What?” Her heart is beating too quickly and she glances down the hallway as he watches her, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Why would I kiss you, Jughead? You’re my best friend.”_

 

_“You don’t look at me like I’m your best friend. Not anymore.”_

 

_“Well, neither do you!” She’s whisper-yelling now, whipping her head back around to face him and he chuckles, looking down at his feet._

 

_“You’re right. I don’t.”_

 

_His voice is confident and casual as he leans against the locker next to her, ignoring the class bell ringing through the halls. “How can I? You’re beautiful.”_

 

_She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, pressing her books tighter against her chest. “I never took you for a line guy.”_

 

_“That wasn’t a line.”_

 

_He’s moved closer to her and she can feel the heat radiating off of his body as his finger gently tilts her head up so that her eyes meet his._

 

_“How about you kiss me once and if you hate it, we can pretend it never happened.”_

 

_He drops his finger and shoves his hands in his pockets as she allows what he’s said to filter through her mind. She glances down the empty hallway again, listening to the way her heart is pounding as the excitement ignites a tingling in her toes._

 

_“Here?” she whispers, leaning towards deciding to do it. He seems interested...what could she have to lose?_

 

_“Here.”_

 

_The confirmation is all she needs, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips against his._

 

Her eyes are closed and this time she keeps them that way as she allows her fantasy to envelope her, ignoring the embarrassment that is tugging at the back of her mind.

 

Her fingers lift the bottom of her t-shirt, gliding slowly up her toned stomach, leaving goosebumps in her wake. She reaches the underside of her breast and thanks a higher being that her parents are not home tonight as her breathing shallows.

 

_He’s allowing her to initiate the kiss and what kind of kiss she wants this to be, not quite reacting as her tongue draws against his bottom lip. He pulls away from her, their breaths heated and tangled between each other as his eyes search hers._

 

_“I know you want more than that,” he murmurs, the tension between them growing thicker as she notes his darkened eyes._

 

_“Why don’t you kiss me the way you want this time, then?” she suggests softly, her chest rising and falling as she waits with bated breath._

 

_He’s still searching her eyes but then a decision is made and right before he crashes his lips against hers, he says, “then you better drop those fucking books.”_

 

_His hand weaves through her hair as the books crash to the floor between them and he twists her, trapping her body between his and the lockers behind her. Her fingers fall to his belt loops, pulling him impossibly closer as his other hand cups her face. His teeth sink into her bottom lip and tug, eliciting an unfamiliar whine from her._

 

Her fingers have ventured upward, circling her peaked nipple and pinching roughly until the sound that left her in her fantasy leaves her in real life, slicing through the muffled silence of her bedroom.

 

Her other hand plays with the waistband of her pajama shorts, tempting herself but uncertain of whether she should actually go there. She’s starting to feel hot underneath her heavy blanket, her breathing picking up pace, but she refuses to leave the anonymity the blanket provides.

 

_“Jughead.”_

 

_He pulls away, his eyes filled with concern as the hand cupping her face falls to her waist. She can feel the heat of his breath fanning her face and she wants to do nothing but breathe it in, to feel it intoxicate her lungs._

 

_The hallway is still empty and she knows they’ve both made the conscious decision to not attend the class they’re currently late for._

 

_“Touch me,” she whispers and he presses his forehead to hers, a low growl falling from his lips._

 

_She lifts her head until her lips find his once more, their tongues meeting immediately and she sighs contentedly against his mouth. His fingers have found the taut skin beneath her sweater, pressing softly into her skin as his lips fall from her mouth. The hand still woven within the locks of her hair pulls until her neck is exposed and the tingling in her toes flows through to the pit of her stomach as he sucks on the skin there, marking her._

 

_He bites, gently at first, but when she reacts by bucking her hips towards him, his teeth sink deeper. Her own fingers are dancing along the waistband of his boxers that lie only slightly higher than that of his black torn jeans. She can feel his happy trail and runs her finger along it, from his belly button to where the button of his jeans remains enclosed._

 

_His tongue sweeps across the mark he’s left, soothing it before it trails down her collarbone to where her sweater is allowing just a hint of cleavage._

 

_“Fuck, Betty, I want to taste every inch of you.”_

 

_“Then do it.”_

 

She takes a deep breath before her fingers travel beneath her pajama shorts to where she’s currently not wearing underwear because she’s home alone so why bother?

 

Her fingers slowly sink between her folds and she gasps because she’s soaking and she knows it’s because of _him._ Her back arches as she uses one finger to sink inside herself, her toes curling as a moan escapes her once more.

 

_His hand falls from her hair and he tugs aside her sweater and the cup of her bra, his lips wrapping around her nipple and sucking. Her head falls back against the cool metal of the locker as a harsh expletive falls from her mouth. One of her hands finds his hair, knocking his beanie to the ground as his tongue swirls around it before he gently tugs on the raised peak with his teeth._

 

_“Jughe-...Jug...oh my…”_

 

_He pulls away and immediately swallows her moans, kissing her with a renewed passion she feels in her core. Her fingers yank at the button of his jeans and he groans into her mouth, pressing even closer to her until she can feel the extent of how painfully hard he is against her inner thigh._

 

_She’s nervous, but she wants him more than she cares about her nerves, so she lets her fingers explore just slightly beneath the waistband of his underwear._

 

_“Betty - wait,” he breathes against her mouth, pulling away from her. His eyes are wild, filled with a need she’s never seen before and she’s panting, her sweater slightly askew._

 

_“What?”_

 

_“Come with me,” he finally says, swooping down to grab his beanie and tugging her down the hallway, her books left spilled and forgotten on the ground._

 

_She’s trying to catch her breath, still in disbelief that this boy she’d grown up with is handling her like the man she’s always dreamed of._

 

_He pushes open the door to a conveniently empty classroom and turns, his arms immediately wrapping around her waist and pulling her back into a heated kiss. Her own arms wrap around his neck like they belong there and her teeth sink into his bottom lip so hard he gasps into her mouth._

 

_Picking her up, he slams her atop the teacher’s desk and she immediately opens her legs, wanting to feel his length against her again._

 

Her back arches deeply as she moves farther beneath her blankets, her hand leaving her nipple to weave into her own damp hair as the softest of sounds leave her mouth.

 

Her other fingers are now circling her clit, using her slick wetness to lubricate herself as she swirls around the most sensitive part of her body. Her hips buck against her hand and her eyes squeeze shut as her thoughts of him grow more risque.

 

_“You are quite the enigma, Betty Cooper,” he whispers hotly against her ear as he tugs on her earlobe before yanking her sweater off. She doesn’t even flinch when it falls to the ground even though it’s brand new cashmere. She just wants his lips on her breasts again and unhooks her own bra, dropping it at his feet._

 

_He smirks at her and she rolls her eyes until his lips clasp around her other aroused nipple this time and she has to use her hands to brace herself as she arches her breast against his mouth. He tugs on her nipple with his teeth, not able to hide the grin on her face when her head falls back and she gasps._

 

_His tongue falls from her breasts down her stomach and to where the button of her jeans are._

 

_“Jughead,” she says expectantly and he glances up at her, standing when he sees her raised eyebrow. “Your shirt? Off.”_

 

_He chuckles, but grabs the back of his collar and pulls it over his head in one fell swoop. Her eyes fall to his toned torso and she worries her bottom lip between her teeth._

 

_He moves between her legs before murmuring against her parted mouth, “you seem pleased.”_

 

_“Oh, I am,” she confirms in a hot whisper, her fingers pulling at the zipper beneath the button of his jeans she’d already popped open in the hallway. “And you?”_

 

_“I’ve never been so fucking pleased in my entire life,” he says quickly, kissing her with the same fervor she’d felt when he’d brought her into this classroom._

 

_He yanks the button of her jeans and she slides from the desk, pressing her hand against his bare abdomen in an effort to make him back up. He obliges and she bends over, pushing her jeans off and away from her body before standing again, revealing a lacy, baby blue thong._

 

_His eyes are wide and his chest is heaving as his eyes travel over every inch of her body, shaking his head slowly._

 

_“Fuck, baby, this is too much…”_

 

_She giggles, running her fingers through her hair before she hops back on the desk and lets her gaze fall to his unzipped jeans._

 

_“Now, you.”_

 

_He pushes the waistband of his jeans instantly, allowing them to drop to his feet before he steps out of them and closes the space between them._

 

_The only barrier now being his boxers and her barely-counts-as-panties panties is enough to make Betty’s eyes roll to the back of her head as he grabs her ass and pulls her flush against his length._

 

She’s so close. She knows she’s so fucking close as the pressure against her clit heightens and her breathing becomes harsher. The tingling in her toes that had started in her fantasy is now spreading throughout her body and as she uses two fingers to dip inside of her this time, she imagines his hard, bare cock.

She’s panting as she brushes the sweat-dampened, loose strands of hair from her face with her other hand, her body humming with excitement and tension. Her hand falls to her bed sheet, immediately gripping it between her fingers.

And as the orgasm rips through her body, toes curling and back arched, she moans his name as though she’s never realized how good it tastes.

_“Jughead…”_

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

 

Tiny twinkling lights are bursting behind her eyes as the aftershocks of her orgasm cause her to buck against her fingers, reaching for more, more, _more._

 

She says it again, louder, into the tense, thick darkness coating her bedroom, “Jughead…”

 

“Okay, calling Jughead.”

 

Her eyes fly open at the recognition of Siri’s voice and she immediately sits up, pulling her fingers from her body as her chest heaves with her panicked, quickened breaths.

 

“No, no, no…”

 

She can hear the phone ringing and she shoves her comforter off as quickly as possible, her bowl of popcorn tipped over and spilling onto her sheets in the process.

 

The glow of the phone reveals itself as soon as she yanks the blanket to the side and she frantically grabs it in order to hang up just as he answers.

 

“Cooper! Finally decide to come?”

 

She’s trying to slow her breathing but is failing miserably and her eyebrows furrow at his question as she stares at the evidence of her fantasy left on her fingers. “Uh-um, I’m sorry, _what?”_

 

“Didn’t Archie text you?” he asks, chuckling before he continues, “we ordered you a milkshake so now you’re basically obliged to come hang out with us.”

 

“Oh,” she says, relief flooding through her as she wipes her fingers against her pajama shorts and drops her head in her free hand. “Okay, yeah, let me just...uh - shower first.”

 

“Are you okay? You seem out of breath…”

 

“Oh - yeah, I’m, I went for a run,” she lies, needing to get off the phone as soon as possible. “I’ll be there in like ten minutes.”

 

“Yes! Okay, have a nice shower,” and she wonders if the cockiness in his voice is because he can read her mind.

 

She definitely needs a shower. A _cold_ shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, babes! Leave a comment if you'd like, hearing your thoughts is my favorite part of posting! ❤
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to everyone involved in hosting Riverdale Kink Week, especially @buggiebreak, and major props to all of the writers out there sharing their amazing work!


End file.
